Safe In His arms
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: So I have an idea what happens after the last movie of twilight that everyone is successful by not dying but renesmee must go into hiding just for her safety and she can not be with her parents all she has is the companionship of jacob. Sounds Like a plan as leah saves esme but is in a coma and sam always comes and stays with her waiting for her to wake up
1. Chapter 1

So I have an idea what happens after the last movie of twilight that everyone is successful by not dying but renesmee must go into hiding just for her safety and she can not be with her parents all she has is the companionship of jacob. Sounds Like a plan as leah saves esmee but is in a coma and sam always comes and stays with her waiting for her to wake up as seth tries to comfort his mother and everyone else about leah. yup i have an awesome idea and i hope you all like it. But i'm doing this my way I am adding hunters oh yeah secret service human hunters with strong abilities better than a vampire. I read the books and I say there should be hunters in this shit. i mean come on you got vampires glittering in the freaking sunlight.

~Renesmee~

*flashback*

Waking up in the arms of jake is so satisfying right now, he keeps me from my nightmares or if i have them he always wakes me up out of it and comforts me. it has only been a month since the whole entire incident with the volturi and i miss my family dearly even the wolves in jason and Sam's pack. Leah still hasn't woken up and seth tells me about sams pain how he waits for her to wake up but she hasn't. My heart breaks for her she saved my grandma but she ends up in a coma. i was surprised when the volturi tried to attack so the others would fight but leah got in the way. she got injured as mass of blood spilled on the snow as leah smiled in pain and laughed a little. i touched had her cheek as tears fell from my eyes and my amazonian friend had blinded the wolves sending their mind somewhere else so they wouldn't fight. Sam was right next to me as father and Emmett held him down. Looking at leah she smiled as jacob and seth fell to their knees blinded but we all heard her. She looked at me and then to grandma esme "best way to die" everybody was stunned of her words "thanks for being kind to me. Hey don't worry I don't have to be in pain anymore." I touched her cheek as she gasped on what i was showing her how grateful my family and i were as mom cried holding leahs other hands. "Hey cut it out bitch you're crying is stupid i'm not worth a tear missy i have been an ass." She laughed as my mother kissed her forehead "no you have been a straightforward bitch of a friend." Leah laughed as she coughed up blood as everyone heard the gurgling sound and as grandpa tries to quickly wrap her up to save her. "Leah." Sam said he was still held but leah never looked at him "you should be rejoicing sam, i left your pack and i'm gonna die in a few seconds i say that deserves a celebration for everyone." Jacob growled at her "shut up jacob you should be happy that i won't be in your pack anymore." Jacob still blind. Telling her that its not true that everyone loves her but she returned "kiss my wolf ass. None of you guys wanted me in the first place." Then she coughed again. I looked at the volturi especially aro sam said her name again but leah ignored and touched esme face as grandpa continues his final touches "thank you for making me start a new life the old one really sucked." And those were the last things she said. I am part glad that alice said she will live but i'm part sad that she said those words making me realize she was never happy. Aro's brother shouted out that he will finish her as I looked at the blond guy he smiled at me I stood up "you all are pathetic." I shouted out as they returned growls and that blond chick with her brother had black smoke from her hands coming after me but mom blocked it.

Father looked at the forest "they brought more." He said casually but worried.

"um no we didn't." Aro said and then they came. They had suits on like the chick from the underworld movie I love so much and they are human. A female came in front of us she has dark caramel skin and she looked at us and then looked at the volturi everyone was confused. Trying to figure who they were as the wolves were no longer blinded but stayed their position. Seth looked at the girl like something in him froze "fuck seth just imprinted. " my dad said. The girl had long dark brown hair in a braid with a black silver string tied at the end as her hair reached to her but. Her dark caramel skin looked silky smooth her eyes were dark brown. Her suite was black as her pants was made of leather and her top was a leather bra her boobs looked like they were double D and her body was curvy revealing her tight stomach that had abs. she had a opened trenche black leather jacket but her hood was made of fake fur. She had a belt with weapons attached to her sides were two guns and a samurai sword was hanging on her back. She was followed by four others two males and two females. She had black sunglasses pulled on top of her forehead as she sighed. But the sigh scared me and my father, her sigh was completely telling you how bored she was. "Great a werewolf just imprinted on me, now I feel like a pedophile i'm 19 and he is 16 great." We were shocked how did she know about being imprinted and how did she know how old seth was.

"The volturi is pissing me." A girl said as she looked at me "the little girl looks like a doll. She wasn't even made a vampire she is born by a vampire father and a human mother then the mother became vampire because of the birth of the child. This is wack." Wait how did they know? "at least the guy that imprinted on you looks sexy."

"The blond bitch is trying to work her magic on you Jennifer. " a guy said as the girl seth imprinted used a weapon to grab the girl and dragged her towards her. "I'll just show the volturi how annoyed I am at them. The girls brother tried to save his sister but the other girl jumped in front pushing him to the ground the strength was shocking as the girl pulled his head from his body as the two boys grabbed his legs off and started beating the girl with her brothers legs making the volturi watch in shock. We were surprised as the caramel girl whose name is Jennifer took her sword out and cut her head off burning her body and the brothers as well. "What a women." I heard seth say.

"If you tamper with the cullens I will have your heads, all three of your heads actually." The volturi hissed in remark "leave or i will kill more of your little precious babies." Aro sent out a few more in anger but the humans managed to kill them without even trying killing all of them in less than three seconds. This shocked us even more as the volturi left in fear. The bodies of dead vampires burn as a guy started peeing on their ashes "marcus." Jennifer said.

"There is no bathrooms around." He retorted as she rolled her eyes and the two girls started laughing "dude." The other guy said as he laughed.

Jennifer walked towards us all and looked at leah and sighed one of her companions looked at my grandfather "he is a doctor." she pointed out to jennifer. she looked at him and looked back at leah "if you want to save her i suggest you hurry it up." grandpa, uncle emmett and sam followed going back home. i looked at aunt alice to see how confused she was as she looked like she was trying to figure something out and couldn't. "let me guess you are thinking on how come you didn't see us coming." the boy smiled at her and laughed "this is more fun than i thought it would be. wait a go for standing up against the volturi your lives are always fun." my dad growled at him. Jacob pulled me behind him to keep me safe, "don't worry we mean no harm in hurting you. you're the famous cullens and see you have friends as well." jennifer looked at me and sighed "she does look cute." i looked at seth to see he still had his eyes on her. "hi my name is seth." jennifer turned to look at him as she smiled back. her smiled looked genuine and sincere but she went back to look at me "my you are a very questionable one." as she reached her hand to me my father growled. "who are?" jennifer put her hand down and smiled the way my father smiles. "so i am taking it you can't read my mind. how funny it actually is. we go unknown for a reason. take it this way." she pulled her sword and made the tip touch my fathers throat "we hunt you." she smirked at her swords as the guy next to her held his gun at her forehead. "no funny business mrs."

"do you really think that is going to work? a gun shot." my dad said as he smirked jennifer rolled her eyes "bring the prisoner." she said as three more had chains in there hand dragging a vampire out he seemed to be wild and trying to fight back but they had his legs bound in chains as well it seemed like there was no hope for him to escape. jennifer grabbed the guys gun from his hand that was pointed at mom and shot used the same gun to shoot the vampire and his body literally was burned from the inside out and she throws the gun back to the guy where he points it back to mom. i held onto jacobs hand and everyone was shocked and surprised. "since y'all glitter in the daylight had to be more creative you know." my father held back his breath and sighed. "what do you want?" jennifer turned his head to look at us. "take us to your home and we will talk from there." my father agreed as the guy put the gun down.

"can i carry her she looks so cute." jennifer smiles and looks at my dad.

"make sarah carry renesmee." everyone was more shocked.

"how did you know my name?" i had to ask her. jennifer looked at me and smiled as my jacob held me jennifer raised the gun at my father "i will not repeat myself." dad looked at mom and jacob and told them to let her. sarah stretched her hands out "can you show me." i walked slowly towards her as she picked me up and i touched her cheek showing her my memories and what i see. we walked to home i was passed out to each member and finally passed on to jennifer. talking to all of them i realized that there was no harm coming from them at all. as everyone sat down in the living room area looking at the humans and i was still on jennifers lap i smiled at her as she smiled back.

"how is she." jennifer asked she didn't even had to turn her head as grandpa appeared at the door wo seconds after her question. "she is fine she is in a coma, i have to continue to monitor her for the time being." everyone sighed in relief "i guess those myths about you humans are true." we all looked him. my father eyes became frightened "you're the hunters." jennifer shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes as she hands me back to sarah. "the hunters." my mother said.

"they are known as a myth humans with unbelievable strength are secretly trained to kill anything supernatural." jennifer smiled at my grandfather "are you here to kill us?"

"you know your history don't you even the ones that are myths." she sighed as seth kept on looking at her "this imprinting thing is really weird but i will manage. and no you guys have done nothing wrong. besides we only kill if we have to we try to keep the balance. the volturi on the other hand is getting on my nerves they are abusing there power to much it is pissing me off." sarah shows me her phone so i could play games on it which i started playing temple run there seems to be no end but i am beating her high score. "your daughter can no longer stay with you she won't be safe and in order for you to be safe you have to send her and jacob away." everyone looked at her. "they will come back for the girl, they lost some numbers in a vampires and now have to register what we are and we can't not fully kill the volturi till we have a legitimate reason but since they are keeping other vampires in check things just have to be that way." mother got up.

"wait you are helping us?" sarah looked at mother.

"come on bella we know about the cullens we know about how you want to be a vampire so you can stay with your precious edward we know about your pregnancy we know about renesmee and jacob imprinting her and we know that the cullens are vegetarians lol. we just feel like helping if that doesn't bother you." mother never said another word.

"do as we say and we are telling you the truth. pack them both and we will tell you where they can be safe and we will make sure you have communications with them and a nice comfy place to stay." jennifer got up "we will be back in a week for them." sarah hugged me as i gave her phone back to her and she smiled i hugged jennifer "we had a good conversation today renesmee see you in a week. remember what i told you its the only way." i looked at her and nodded my head in agreement.

*end of flashback*

i sighed as jacob holds me tighter in his arms "nessie." i turned to look at him "is everything alright?" i smiled as he kissed me on the forehead. i sighed and snuggled myself into him a little bit more "i was just remembering something." he kissed my forehead again. "you want to talk about it sweetheart?" i looked up at him and blew air in his face. "no i am fine its only about how we met the hunters." i got up out of bed. i am so small still have a body of a five or six or seven year old i don't know and i know i have my own room but i just can't help myself from sleeping in the same bed with jake its much more comfortable and i fall asleep a lot easier plus if i get another nightmare he is easily there for me. "jacob." i said as i turned around to look at him. " i miss everyone." i started to cry as he got out of bed and grabbed me picking me up in his arms and patting me on the back. "i miss them too." he kissed my forehead "but moping around and crying isn't going to help them." i wiped my tears away and gave jacob a hug i know he is right and i can't argue with him. i know he miss his family as well since he had to leave them to protect me from harm and danger he gave up his life in forks just for me. at some point i feel horrible for that and for thinking that i have him all to myself and no one else can be able to get to him and i don't have to even share him point the other part of me just really doesn't care.

"would you like some chocolate chip pancakes?" i looked at jake and smiled.

"oh thank god yes i do." he laughed as he put me down and we walked down stairs as i helped grabbed the ingredients and he did the rest of the work. i sat down at the table just looking at jacob he turned and smiled at me bring my plate with three stacks of pancakes and a cup of cold blood. he sat beside me as we started eating and i started drinking my cup of blood. i know for a fact that it bothers jacob a little but as long as he knows it is important that i need it he does his best to not show that it disgust him in some way and i don't blame him. he kisses my forehead "is something wrong with my pancakes?" i look at him and smile.

"no i was just thinking of something." he looked at me and sighed.

"nessie all you ever had this week was blood you have stopped eating human food for some reason please tell me what is wrong." i grabbed a chunk of my pancakes and ate it just please him as a swallow and then something feels really wierd that i run to the bathroom and start to throw up the blood mixed in with the pancakes. Jacob comes and hold my hair back for me and pats my back "nessie are you okay." after i stop throwing up and wait for a few just incase if i feel like hurling again i look at jake and sigh "i just wasted perfect good pancakes and they are my favorite." he chuckled.

**"nessie what is wrong?" i sat on his lap facing him as he looks at me with worried sad pained eyes. "jake i really do not know what is wrong with me." he sighed and kisses my forehead again. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Renesmee~

It has been a week and i am still not feeling well. my family were informed on my eating habits or i could not eat habits and i wasn't taking any blood either. Jennifer had come to check on me and offered up some of her blood but that didn't work either not even drinking it from a human warm flesh was working. it worried everyone as i was on the phone with mother but i told her i was tired and hung up on her and everyone. jacob still tries to make a drink blood drinking little by little so i wouldn't throw up and it was his blood he has offered to feed. i felt horrible for knowing that i am biting into his warm flesh and i even refused till he yelled at me with his wolf voice, it scared me into obeying him. i wanted to cry for him yelling at me like that but i held it in so he wouldn't see my tears and eventually he said he was sorry to me but i knew he cared about me. sooner on jacob realized that my body was becoming cold that i needed the heater turned on high and i needed jacobs body heat as well. Even though jacob worked to help support me and he really didn't need to work but he still did just to make him still feel he can do something and not have to depend on my parents. talking on the phone to seth to find out if leah woke up yet but she didn't and i realized how upset he was as he has told me how he tried to contact jennifer but no luck about it she didn't even respond to him. I felt bad about it because jennifer already has a boyfriend and she is still in a relationship with Charles not to mention she was engaged to him. when seth found out about it he just stopped trying to reach her even though it hurt him dearly a part of him wanted her to be happy so he just left the pack for a while to get things straightened out for himself. I told jacob about seth as jennifer was tending to me as i saw her expression she looked upset about it then she brushed it off and grabbed her phone. "are you going to call my parents?" she looked at me and smiled.

"no i will do that later, i am going to try and reach seth. i don't want him to do anything stupid. he is only 16." i smiled as she left me and jacob alone as he went back to trying to take care of me while he is busy with his college online classes. oh yeah ever since mom and dad got him into college he has been studying really hard now. i remembered the conversation on the phone with mom and dad as dad said don't waste my money and i heard a smack on the phone as mom yelled at him telling him "jacob is a honor student this is fucking smarter than my ass." dad growled mom said whatever to him and told jake ignore the grinch as he laughs at what mom called dad. jacob still manages to work, take care of his little imprinted child and doing school work what a beast.

~jennifer~

okay this is crazy i am dialing his number for the thirteenth time i don't even remember how i memorized his cell phone number but i did. "hello." i heard his voice as a sigh of relief comes from my lips 'hello." he says again and i take a deep breath. "hey there." i said trying to sound chirpy but i guess i shouldn't have done that. "jennifer what is that you want?" i felt hurt him some way as i rolled my eyes and shrugged it off, was i really caring right now about him impossible that is just crazy. i rolled my eyes again "i heard you left the pack for some reason are you alright?" i heard him sigh as he took a deep breath "you know you're out in no one knows where and you're sixteen." he shut me up by growling.

"if you are calling me to lecture me about what i am doing and about my age then you are wasting your time shouldn't you be with your fiance!" i barked and in some way i was shocked but i found that so sexy and i smacked myself for even thinking about the word sexy "i am capable of handling myself just because i am sixteen in your mind i can do a lot of things that other sixteen year old can't do and i can use that to manage myself." he was right i couldn't argue with him about that even if i tried to find words to bark back at him.

"just be careful." i said as i heard him laugh.

"says from the girl who finally talks to me just to scold me and failed." i took a sharp breath i wanted to scream and yell at this guy right now but i didn't and i just sighed so i can roll my eyes.

"i didn't ask to be imprinted on and i am with someone that means a lot to me." he didn't say anything else i could hear him breathing angrily for ten minutes straight we were just quite as i waited for him to say something in return.

"you think i asked to imprint on you?" he yelled as i felt a tingling sensation in my spine as i turned to see charles.

"who is on the phone baby." i knew seth herd him as he growled.

"oh no one important baby just some kid don't worry." i heard seth growled on the phone as charles gave me a kiss enough for seth to hear and he walked out of my office.

"just some kid huh?" i sighed and rolled my eyes.

"look seth.." before i could say anything else he hanged up on me "crap." i yelled as sarah came to my office "i found his location he is just seventeen miles sixty miles away in the forest looks like he phased." i grabbed my keys as she transferred the information on to my tablet as i thanked her and ran to my range rover. why am i doing this why am i worrying about a sixteen year old wolf but in some way i felt like i needed to see him worried if he was going to do anything stupid that might get him hurt and i don't want his downfall to be on me i would be guilty by this. i started driving off as sarah called me and i answered on my intercalm "what is it?" i asked as i heard her sigh.

"you have feelings for the kid don't you?" i thought about her question and sighed.

"to be honest i really don't know." she sighed again.

"you know since he imprinted on you don't you realize that he is your soulmate?" i rolled my eyes

"sarah you are my best friend but lets not talk about this right now." it started to rain as i kept on driving to the forest where there was campers. i grabbed my phone leaving my tablet in the car and used my gps to find seth walking in the forest for three hours deep in the damn place i finally found seth sitting under a tree with his head on his knees i turned all communications off just to save the battery as i walked up to him he lifted his head in shock. surprised to see me he got up and ran to a tree a few feet away and phased into a wolf "oh come on." i yelled he looked at me and sat down "seriously i come to find you and you phase." he just looked at me as he laid down i sighed realizing how soaked i am and it is still raining i can see that my shirt has went fully see through and my shorts are soaked that you can even see through that as well. "i'm sorry okay." i shouted at him as he turned his head away from me i walked up close to him as he got up and backed slowly away from me "can we talk please." he rolled his eyes as he phased back to being a human he was naked as he grabbed his clothes and put his shorts on and beckoned me to follow him to a cave he found that was abandoned after he killed and ate the bear. It was blocked by a few branches he had used so no one realised this cave existed inside was warm as comforting as he took his clothes back off and i did was well so they would dry. he didn't look at me as i cautiously sat down next to him he put his arm around me "i can keep you warm since my body heat is not like yours." i looked at him as he just stared at the cave wall not even once looking at me. "i know you are mad but you don't have to make it so obvious." he smirked and chuckled a little.

"you should stop looking at me and my bulge then." i looked at the wall he didn't notice i was staring with what i saw looked like it was nine inches long and freaking thick bigger than charles. i heard seth chuckle again "did you see what you liked?" i rolled my eyes.

"as if kid." he growled at me.

"quit calling me kid." his snappy remark shocked me in some way but i got over it and sighed.

"aren't you making your pack worry?" he chuckled at my question.

"actually they know perfectly well i need some alone time." i rolled my eyes as i leaned my head on his shoulder for some reason i found this comforting to him and i was becoming horny with that fact that is member was well sticking out, i wonder what would happen if i decided to touch it. i reached my hand out as my fingers touched his tip, it felt smooth and my hand grasped at the rest of it. seth took a deep breath and turned his head to look at me but my head was on his shoulder and i was busy examining what was in my hand. what was i doing i am being a pedophile but why in my mind does this feel so right but yet know this is so wrong. i felt seth pulled me into him as he pulled my bra up and his ung started licking my nipple i moaned but then i gasped. "wait no i am.." before i could finish saying anything else i gasped as seth had sucked on my breast harder and my mind went foggy, forgetting about charles and everything thing else for not this felt right and i couldn't move i didn't want to fight this, the power of seth imprinting on me seem to have taken in control because i felt desire.

~jacob~

i sighed as renesmee head rested on my lap as she was sleeping, her headache had seem to go down thank god for that but her eating habits was not helping. looking at the bite marks she made on my arms i sighed as my fingers managed to comb through her saoft smooth silky hair. i relaxed a little at ease but then she got up and looked at me as she smiled "are you hungry?" she sighed and shook her head yes and then i gave her my arm "come on nessie, i don't have the time to yell at you again." she sighed and sank her teeth in as she slowly drank she kept her eyes at me as i caressed her head and she pulled away from me and got up "i don't want to feed from you anymore. you're not my blood bag you're my lover." i froze at her words did she just say lover? i sighed and turned her to look at me as i kissed her forehead "nessie.." before i could say anything else she kissed me on the lips i froze what was i supposed to do then she pulled away and got up "you're not my blood bag jacob." she got up and went to the kitchen. i smiled a little then i got up to go see what she was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

~jacob~

"nessie you are too young." she looked at me and rolled her eyes as she held onto her laptop continueing to watch a hentai porn movie. "ness." i growled as she pulled the laptop away from my hand and rolled her eyes again. this is little girl of mine is ignoring me and watching anime porn and if i call it cartoon i get yelled at and disowned by her. "ness you are too young for this." i took her laptop away from her and started blocking websites she can not get into and that means everything with porn in it. i wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "jake i know i am not even one yet but i have a mind of a fourteen year old and i can watch whatever i want to watch you are not the boss of me." she sat down pretzel style as she crossed her arms in front of her and huffed in anger. i looked at her and rolled my eyes giving her that smile she always hate when i am scolding her. "and you are under my care and my protection if your parents ever find out that you have been watching these sorts of things i would never hear the end of it with them and you're in the body of a five year old." she looked at me and growled then sighed in annoyance that i was right and she wasn't interested in the fact that she was wrong. she rolled her eyes then she grabbed the laptop from my hand trying to go to a website she knew but to her upset growl it was blocked i laughed at her as she put her laptop down and jumped on me. i held her arms trying not to have her hit me in the chest then she stopped and smiled with an evil grin on her delicate beautiful face, this little girl kissed me on the lips again but she even bit me sucking my blood as i growled the shit hurts then she stopped and smiled. "renesmee." i growled she smiled in delight "don't do that, i look like a pedophile when you do that." she rolled her eyes and got off of me taking her clothes off in front of me revealing her naked self, for the love of god she was punishing me with no boundaries and alice seeing things in her mind i know i was going to get a call from edward and low and behold edward had called my cell phone i sighed and picked up "hello." i rolled my eyes as i heard edward growl. "what are you doing with my daughter." i growled back annoyed nessie has just gotten me in trouble. "the fuck you mean what i am doing, i am doing nothing here." nessie laughed and grabbed my phone from my hand.

"hi daddy." she put him on speaker "how are you and everyone else?"

"nessie is he forcing you?" he growled as i got pissed.

"no daddy, don't think that i only got him in trouble on purpose so you could call, i miss you and everyone." i edward laugh.

"that is not nice." he said as renesmee sighed i got up and went into the kitchen, she is so cunning it is not even funny. this little girl got her revenge and i had officially lost whatever battle there was. a few minutes later i felt nessie hand touched my back as she showed me glimpse of how sorry she was i sighed and rolled my eyes and got up heading to the bathroom to go take a shower, it was my turn to have my revenge as i slammed the door and locked it turning on the shower to got take a bath and i made it a long one.

After what seemed like two hours of just relaxing i dried myself as i put on a clean pair of underwear and shorts i opened the door to find nessie sleeping on the floor in front of me. I smiled as i picked her up realizing she had cried herself to sleep i started to feel bad but i needed her to learn her lesson. i layed her down in her room and closed the door behind me finding myself in complete peace and quiet i went to my room. as i grabbed my laptop that was besides nessie i sat down on my bed finishing up my homework that is due tomorrow at twelve and i have to be at work by one in the afternoon. i growled a little as i finally but lazily finished my stupid essay realizing the time was three in the morning, i turned my laptop off and decided to check on nessie. before i got up i heard a faint knock on my door and nessie slowly opened it as i looked at her saying nothing she entered into my room and closed the door behind her. she walked up to me and got on my bed as she hugged me "i'm sorry jacob, please don't be mad at me anymore please." i sighed and held her as she started to cry my heart broke as i held her and rubbed her back. "my sweet little nessie, have you learned your lesson?" she looked at me and shook her head yes as more tears fell down. i smiled and wiped them away with my fingers and kissed both her eyes and her forehead. i laid down as i held her covering us both with my comforter, her head resting on my chest as she grabbed my hand our fingers entwined. "goodnight nessie." she sighed and squeezed my hand a little tighter than before. "night." she replied and drifted off to sleep i smiled to myself, i say i must have done well with the little punishment i gave her.

~jennifer~

waking up i realized what had just happened, I HAD SEX WITH SETH. i got as i grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on they were dry as seth woke up and got up and looked at me and smiled. "so am i still a kid?" i stopped to look at him and rolled my eyes i couldn't believe that i got sexually turned on by the size of his dick this is not what i came here for to have sex and cheat on charles with a sixteen year old kid. i grabbed my boot as my mind went back to me screaming seth name as i climaxed and wanted more doing twelve rounds with this guy. i snapped out of it as i realized seth had finish putting his clothes on before i did. "this was a mistake." i said as i tried to button my shirt as my mind traced back to the love making of last night sex was incredible with him realizing i had never felt such sexaul extreme pleasures from charles and we had done it so many times but the sex was so ten thousand times better with seth. i snapped out of it again as seth pin me to the wall "it wasn't a mistake and you and me know that." i kicked him in the stomach as he grabbed me and kissed me. i pushed him off and slapped him in the face flinging him to the other side of the cave as he phased ripping his clothes off as i turned my back on him to leave then i heard seth squealed in pain. i froze as i turned around to look at him as she tried to get up in his wolf form i panicked and ran to him falling on my knees to find out where i had hurt him "oh my gosh are you okay?" he didn't answer as he looked like he was trying to breath through the pain as i realized i broke his rib and there was blood realizing that a rock so sharp had pierced his side. "seth i am so sorry." i lifted seth up as i grabbed his clothes and created bandages for his wound and i pulled his ribs back in place so that they would heal. i run quickly to my truck which took me about thirty minutes and grabbed my first aid kit to still find people still sleeping in their tents and i rushed back to seth which took me another thirty minutes and i quickly cleaned his wound so there would be no infection as i bandaged him up as he turned back into his human form luckily i didn't have to do anything to his ribs because it already healed i just needed his wound to heal. "i'm sorry seth." he looked at me and smiled and touched my face.

"its okay." he sighed as i noticed how hard he was again, goodness gracious are you serious? i sighed and took my clothes off again "what are you doing?" he asked i didn't look at him as i got on top of him putting him into me as i saw him close his eyes and moaned. " i am giving you a sorry present." before he could say anything else i started moving up and down grinding back and forth side to side. actually this wasn't just a sorry gift i wanted it again as i felt seth get up from under me as his mouth reached my boobs and he sucked in hunger as his tongue flicked my nipple. his hands grabbed my hips as he held me down making me feel him full on, then he lifted me up and down slamming hard as i moaned and screamed and begged for more to be penetrated deeper faster and harder. he even punished me as he made me beg by saying his name putting me in twelve positions and five i didn't even know that could exist as i climaxed over and over again but he wasn't releasing he was punishing me as he fully healed he pinned me to the wall my hands holding me for support as he lifted me and rammed into as i felt like i was being split in half but i wanted more this was wrong i am engaged but this feels so right like i felt connected in so many ways that i didn't even knew existed. realizing he was getting bored with this position he pulled out and turned me around as he lifted me up again and rammed back into as i screamed and then we heard campers "quite just hold it okay." seth told me and i agreed but he kept on going as i had to force my self having one hand around his neck and one hand covering my mouth. the campers decided to sit for a while as seth sucked my nipple sucking , flicking and having his teeth graze my skin as he rammed into me. i climaxed again but he was still not releasing and he kept on going, i wanted to scream say his name something but i couldn't i didn't want to be find out and where we were and what were we doing this was pure sexual torture i love it but yet i wanted to say bad shout but i couldn't as seth held me and went faster holding me up as i went up and down on him the sexual desire the was intense the feeling was unbeliveable and i looked from the back of his head to see what time it was on my watch i realized seth has been ramming into my three hours straight no stop and he made no relese. seth smiled as he went faster and i still had to keep my mouth shut he walked deeper into the cave to where he was injured and kissed me going faster to speed i never knew existed "if you want to release just bite my shoulder and don't be too loud." i did as he said and he growled and then loosen up as he heard my whimpers and moans as i climaxed again and he went faster sucking i became dazzed the feeling was amazing as he finally released himself in me at the fifth hour and the campers decided to finally head back to camp. he kissed me as he layed me down and went to put on another pair of fresh clothes he had in the cave and i finally got up to put on mine. trying to get up seemed like it was impossible and trying to walk was another problem that he had to carry me to my car. i felt so week and tired as i turned on the GPS and told him to drive to base. i turned my phone off to see messages from charles asking where am i and sarah infroming him that i was a mission to help me out. i decided to finally call sarah "hey what's up you finally called charles has been going on and on about why did you turn off you're location so he could find you. i lied for you missy." i sighed.

"thanks." she looked at me as i looked at her.

"oh i know that look anywhere." she whispered "he fucked the shit out of you." she began to laugh, of course she would know that look anywhere she is a nineteen year old like me who is also imprinted by a werewolf form another pack. the only thing is he is eighty seven year old with the body of a flipping twenty year old well he looks like one only because he never stopped shifting into a wolf. "don't worry i got everything all planned out and under control. see you soon." she hanged up and i looked at seth.

'don't you dare say anything." he smiled

"say you love me." i looked away from him and looked at the road and then i drifted to sleep.

~Renesmee~

waking up to see seth sitting on the floor i ran to him and gave him a hug "seth." he smiled i looked around only to realize there is no jake. "hey nessie oh and jake went to work he said he won't be back till eleven thirty so i am here to watch you girls." i frowned as he said girls to find jennifer sleeping on the couch and sarah was tending to her and charles was beside her. "thanks for finding her for us." charles had said as seth looked him and didn't say anything but nodded his head i touched his cheek to ask him what's wrong but he smiled and told me nothing then i secretly sneaked into his mind to find images of him and jennifer having sex. i was shocked and got out of his mind as he looked at me worried to "what's wrong?" i shook my head and touched his cheek again telling him in his mind that he didn't find her and he smiled as i showed that they had sex and is only hiding the truth. i felt happy for seth as i got up to go to the kitchen to find jacob had made me a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and left a note that said you had enough punishment and deserve a treat i smiled and then shook at how jacob was mad at me last night. i warmed up my cakes and got some syrup and started eating as i shared half of mine with seth. charles had left to go back to work as sarah stayed to check up on jennifer "so seth how was the sex?" sarah had asked as she went in the fridge to make herself a sandwich. seth smiled "she enjoyed it." he said as i giggled and headed towards the bathroom to take a hot bath. Jennifer must be so knocked out that she was still sleeping even when jacob finally got back home from work, he looked at jennifer and then looked at us all. "seth you knocked her out cold." as he finished his words and gave me a hug charles walked in to check on her. "how is she doing?" he asked sarah looked at him and smiled. "she will be alright charles she is only resting." he smiled and lifted her up as seth curled his hands in fist.

"i'll take her to her room, thank you sarah." and he left jacob put a hand on seth shoulder telling him to relax as sarah smiled and gave me a hug "i'll check up on her." she left as jake sat down with seth and sent me to my room so he and seth can talk. "i don't see why you are going to send me to my room i can still hear you guys." jacob gave me the look and i had to obey as i rolled my eyes gave him a kiss on the cheek "okay jacob i will listen as long as i curl up in bed with you." seth chuckled.

"so you're a phedophile now." i laughed as i walked to his room and closed the door. "nessie that is not your room." i heard jake as i opened the door and looked at him giving him a smile "i know but i sleep so much in here that technically it is my room." i closed the door as he growled but i ignored it and took my clothes off leaving me only in my underwear as i grabbed his t shirt and put it on. i sat down on his bed playing gears of war on his Xbox 360. the male to male wolf talk had lasted for two hours and i had finished the game as jacob opened the door to see my focused on gears of war two as i was going through the story line. "nessie seth is going to be sleeping in your room since you're so always busy sleeping in mine." i looked at him and smiled.

"i have no problem with that wolfie kins butter nutter pooh bear cutiekins." as i said that i heard seth laughing out loudly as ever.

"holy shit since when do you get lovey nicknames." jacob rolled his eyes and groaned.

"shut up seth." he groaned as he winked at me "dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes."

i smiled and looked at him "okay pookie bear pumpkin snickerdoodle." i heard seth laugh even harder.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh she said snickerdoodle." jacob groaned again.

"i am so going to get you back for that little missy."

"whatever you say honey boo bear chocolate papa bear snookums." then seth couldn't take it he laughed harder.

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh she said snookums, oh my gosh i am telling everybody." i laughed as jacob groaned and i ran to him giving him a kiss on the cheek as i ran back to the game he closed the door my revenge was completed.

everyone sat at the table as we all ate macaroni and cheese with cream of mushroom chicken and broccoli. i sighed as i finished my plate upset that i had finished my food and it was so heavenly good i got up and started washing my plate and the putting the food into containers "nessie you don't have to do that." jacob said but i turned and stick my tongue out as him and rolled my eyes "i can do whatever i want jacob." he sighed as i finished up and seth and him got up from the table as i grabbed their plate from their hand and washed it putting it up to dry. seth gave me a hug and a kiss goodnight as jake gave him some clothes a towel and a wash rag so he could go bath and go to sleep. i went into our room and laid down in bed as i waited for jake to come into bed. he smiled and looked at me "do you want a bedtime story." i sighed as i got up and chose eragon for him to read to me. sighed "why don't you want a picture book or something." i rolled my eyes and opened up to chapter four where i had left off and he read to me till he got to chapter thirteen and closed it "it took twenty pages just to get to another chapter." i laughed as he grabbed me and tucked me in right next to him. "jacob." i sighed

"yes nessie." he moaned as i realized i had woke him up.

"i love you." i turned to look at him as he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"love you too sweet nessie love you too." and he went to sleep.


End file.
